deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Battlefan237/Drug Lord Battle Royale : Tuco Salamanca vs. Tony Montana
And that's right ! Because drugs can not only make you addicted, but also drive people insane...in the most brutal way. Today we have two good examples of drugs driving people crazy facing each other : Tuco Salamanca, a natural-born psychopath, the kingpin of drug industry in Albequrque, the breaking-badass business partner of Walter White. Will he stand a chance against the infamous scar-faced Miami drug lord Tony Montana, whose little friend majors in bursting doors and busting cars . Who will win ? We shall see... Tuco Salamanca Tuco Salamanca is a Mexican drug dealer who once became Walter White's partner. He's ruthless, unpredictable, brutal and sadistic--pretty much everything of a psychopath . He's the grandson of Abuelita and nephew of Don Hector Salamanca, one of the most powerful members of the Juárez Cartel. Tuco also had three cousins involved in criminal activities: Marco, Leonel and Joaquin Salamanca. In this way, Tuco maintained a powerful and yet fearsome status in the Cartel. Now let's take a look at his weapons : *Melee: Bowie Knife. *Pistol: Jericho 941. Israeli weapon. 12 rounds standard. Short recoil action. * Assault Rifle: M4A1 Carbine. 30-round box magazine. *Special: C-4 Bombs (total 2) . Placed and hidden at random spots in the battlefield. Tuco and his men are aware of their existence and positions. *SMG: Heckler & Koch MP5. 30-round-box magazine. * Jericho_941F.jpg|Jeicho 941 M4A1.jpeg|M4A1 C4 (R6S).jpg|C4 BowieKnifePaulSPW.jpg|Bowie Knife Heckler and Koch MP5..jpg|H&K MP5 TucoSalamanca.jpg|TUCO Tony Montana Tony Montana came to America as a Cuban refugee. His criminal experience in Cuba and desire for money and women dragged him into a world of drug. He started as a low-level thug, but edged his way to become the drug kingpin of Miami step by step through taking down his rivals and previous bosses. He's homicidal, cruel and crazy. He's also known for his extroardinary demise in which he ambushed a large group of assassins with the help of drugs and his little friend, only to be shot in the back by an unamed thug who hadn't been noticed by him. Now let's take a look at his weapons: *Melee: Hand Swithblade. *Pistol: Beretta Cheetah . 12 rounds. Blowback action *Assault Rifle: M16 Assault Rifle (AR15) . 20-round detachable magazine. *Special: His 'little friend'. M203. Two Grenades available. *SMG: Uzi. 50-round-box magazine. The cheetah.jpg|Cheetah M16.png|M16 600px-Scarface-m16c.jpg|Little Friend 1Switchblade.jpg|Switchblade Uzi.png|Uzi Tony montana.jpg|TONY X-factors Edge *Training: Tuco is a infamous drug dealer of Juarez Cartel, and a key member of Salamanca crime family, and he's shown pretty good weapon-handling skills in several Breaking Bad episodes. So it can be assumed that he received certain degree of training from his family and the cartel. However, it's revealed that Tony was a well-trained Cuban Navy soldier, and he's shown his weapon skills in several gunfights in Scarface. Gang-trained vs. Army-trained ?' Edge : Tony Montana.' *Druglord Experience: In Better Call Saul, which is the prequel of Breaking Bad, it's shown that Tuco's been engaging in organized crime activities before the events of Breaking Bad. Plus, being raised up by Hector Salamanca, there's no strange that Tuco is an extremely experienced drug dealer. Tony, though he's been in jail in Cuba, he hasn't participated in sophisticated drug deals before he came to America. Also, his success in drug business is an overnight one, for his amateur organization skills and leadership. Edge: Tuco Salamanca. ' *Physical skills: Tuco is a formidable H2H combatant. He once punched one of his body guard to death, subdued several thugs with bare hand, and maintained larger size than Tony. Tony, on the other hand, relied more on firearms and sneak attack (once he stabbed a man with his blade by suddenly emerging from a nearby slump house) , and tended to outwit his rivals by playing mind games , such as distracting a chainsaw-armed man's attention so that he could grab up a pistol to fight back. '''Edge: Tuco Salamanca. ' *Battlefield Experience: Tuco was 'the man behind curtains' most of the time. He seldome goes on killing spree in person, leaving all the assassin dirty jobs to hitmen or the cousins (probably, not on the show), although he got dragged into a gunfight with Hank and got killed. While Tony took part in a large number of gun fights, including the chainsaw massacre, hotel burst, and his demise. '''Edge: Tony Montana *Mental Stuff: This is tricky. Both guy suffers a degree of mental illness. Tuco is sadistic and unpredictable, always outburst unexpectedly, hurting his own men with no proper reasons. Tony is saner than Tuco--most of the time anyway, because he can also get pretty homicidal when he's high. But anyway this edge goes to Tony for a sociopath beats a unstable psycho. Edge: Tony Montana *Intelligence: Another goody-tricky one. As I've mentioned, Tuco managed to operated a chain of drug deal in Texas, while Tony just established a short-term empire in Miami.' Edge: Tuco Salamanca. '''He's a psychopath, but a cunning one. *Killer Instinct: Both are ruthless killers that won't hesitate to take each other's life. '''Edge: Even' BATTLE Tuco Salamanca : X 15 Tony Montana : X 15 "Tight, tight , tight !" Relished Tuco after getting a hold of the new product from Walter. "Told ya that he never disappoints me..." Tuco was about to put more comments to his partner, only to be interrupted by a thug who clumsily burst the door open and shouted :" Boss, the Cuban guy, he's here now." Tuco frowned, and fixed his eyes fiercely at the thug, who began to shiver because he recognized sinister meaning behind the way his boss stared at him. "Pack your f**king weapons, boys !" Yelled Tuco, who began to randomly tap his fingers on his MP5, "And wipe them all out for good !" Tony Montana, who was the Cuban guy the thug referred, had been kept waiting outside the gate of the abandoned double-floored garage where Tuco hid for nearly an hour. After getting rid of his rivals in Miami, Tony was seeking chances to expand his drug empire into New Mexico. He managed to acquaint himself with some other powerful drug dealers in this region, such as Gustavo Fring and Jack Welker, who had become his business partners . But what he lacked at this moment was a reliable producer, so he came to Tuco in order to talk him into sharing his source. "Ah, finally..." Said Tony as he saw a few thugs get out of the garage, but he immediately sensed something wrong : The thugs were all completely armed. "Shit, we've been fooled !" Shouted Tony as the first thug came out of the gate. He drew out his Beretta and shot the thug right on the head . Tony and his men quickly sheltered themselves behind abandoned cars and vans around the gate. However one of Tony's bodyguard wasn't fast enough to dodge behind a nearby wreck, so he instantly got riddled with bullets and tumbled back . "Those scums, bastards..." Tony reeled off strings of dirty words as he took out a grenade from the briefcase where set his infamous little friend. He threw it towards the gate, blasting off two thugs . Meanwhile, at the back of the facility, Tony's right-hand man Manny heard the gunshots and explosion. He led his men into the backyard, where he encountered two of Tuco's men. Both sides began spraying, killing off one on each . The second thug ran into a group of abandoned trucks and containers. Manny ordered his men to investigate the site. As one guard ventured between two containers, the thug jumped out from one container, and stabbed the guard in the throat with a bowie knife . The man screamed in shock, which caught the attention of another guard, who turned back and sprayed down the thug . "There might be more..." Thought the guard as he kicked the container door open, only to reveal a box marked with a huge red cross on its cover. "What's the hell ?" Murmured the guard as he recklessly opened the case. As you know, Tuco Salamanca was a psychopath, which meant that he was crazy enough to place C-4 bombs around his base in order to cause troubles for invasions like this incident here. In an attempt to distinguish C-4 sites from ordinary boxes and containers, Tuco's thugs tended to put special logos on C-4 boxes. And sadly, in this case, the red cross was obviously the logo. A few hundreds feet away, Manny heard the most notorious scream from a man who'd been scared out of his wits. Then all he could remember was an explosion, and the sky filled with flying tires, body parts, windows and doors . "Shit, we're under siege !" Witnessing the smokes coming from the backyard, No-Doze hurried into Tuco's office. "What did you say ?" Glared Tuco. " We're under f**king siege, boss ! " No-Doze exclaimed. "What's the f**king hell ? You think I can't tell it from those smokes ?" Tuco punched No-Doze in the face, causing him to tumble back on the table. Then he smashed No-Doze's head repeatedly with chairs, iron bars and other improvised pieces of furniture in the room, until poor No-Doze's face turned into a bloody marsh . " Everyone grab your firearms and out. " Tuco grabbed up his M4 and headed to the hall. Meanwhile, Manny crippled into the garage . " Hey, why there's no body here? " Wondered Manny. Then he heard people yelling on the other side of the garage. So he hid behind a door and observed. Two thugs walked pass, carrying MP5s. He waited till the last men passed. Manny edged out and stabbed him in the back with a switchblade . The previous thug turned back, and sprayed his MP5 at Manny. Manny fired back with his Uzi, resulting in a dead even . Back to the hall, where Tuco's thugs had been driven back into the building by mixed fire power of Uzis and M16. They joined with Tuco, and fired back at the garage gate. Tony and his men marched towards the garage, the first two got riddled with bullets as soon as they entered . "Right, you wanna play rough ?" Tony went mad . " Passed me the f**king case. " He grabbed up the M203 grenade launcher and aimed it at the gate. "Say hello to my little friend !" The gate boomed open, blasting out two thugs and seriously wounded another . Tony and his men stormed into the hall, clashed with Tuco and his remained thugs. Tuco installed the scope on his M4 Carbine and took down a guard . In return, another guard shot the wounded thug with his Beretta . "No one ever dare to challenge my superiority here ! Not even Gus, not even my f**king father on a damn wheelchair !" Tuco shouted at Tony, began to roar his M4, pumping loads and loads of bullets at Tony's gang. One man got shot in the face and tumbled back . All in a sudden, a clicking noise came from the M4. "He's out of bullets !" yelled Tony, " Get him, boys !" A guard stood up and scolded a thug with his Uzi, only to be buried in firepower of the two remain MP5 thugs . Tony sprayed back, only to accidentally evacuate a hidden C-4 within a sculpture behind one MP5 thug. The bomb went off, blowing both MP5 thugs and a nearby Tony's subordinates . Tony's last man went straight for Tuco with a Beretta who took out his Jericho and pumped his chest . "Come on, man !" Said Tuco, who shrugged and fixed his bestial eyes on Tuco. " You got more subordinates for me to slaughter ?" "No, no, and I'm out of bullets." Tony yelled back. "Oh, look like we got Mr. Magoo here. " Chuckled Tuco. " Any last words ?" He slowly raised his pistol. Tony stared at Tuco straight, while sneakily reaching for something beside the dead body of one of his dead men. From Tuco's point of view, he could only see Tony slightly moving his arm because half of Tony's body got covered behind a pile of broken office chairs set near Tony. Tony, who'd been trained to face this sort of situation, immediately grabbed up the Uzi belonged to one of his men who entered the hall before he unleashed his little friend. The man didn't get a chance to use that Uzi, so it was nearly full-loaded. "F**k off, you scum ." Tony sprayed at Tuco, bashing the Mexican down. " The world is mine now ." Joked Tony. "So it's time to contact that Walter White guy and show him who's the boss now." Winner: Tony Montana Expert's Opinion Though Tuco is packed with better weapons, majority of the voters believed that Tony's superior training made up for his lack of modern firearms. Plus, in this battle between two spray-and-pray tactic users, Tony's slight advantage in sub machine guns worked well . In this way, Scarface doomed Mr. Tight here. Category:Blog posts